moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Road to Nowhere
Russia PsiCorps |side2 = European Alliance Pacific Front |goal1 = Defend the Topol-M platforms until they're ready to launch |goal2 = Destroy Russian forces Prevent the launch of the MIDAS ICBM |commanders1 = Soviet General |commanders2 = Unknown Allied commander(s) |forces1 = * Basic Russian arsenal * Limited number of Russian advanced units * Sentinels * PsiCorps Troopers |forces2 = * Most European and Pacific Front arsenals * Aircraft Carrier(s) |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Severe |music = Mind Prison (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = * Speeder * Cesare }} Operation: Road to Nowhere is the ninth Soviet Act One campaign mission. Briefing Comrade, you're being borrowed back to the European theater. No doubt you've heard the European war has gone less well than planned, and while we have made significant gains, it's stalled down. Most of Germany is ours, but the cost in lives was staggeringly high. Worse, even our two combined armies have stalled right outside the Black Forest lab of SteinsTech. Topping that, most of our MIDAS rockets were already destroyed and High Command told us nothing! Only now 'Comrade' Yuri made us aware that he has concealed two MIDAS warheads, and erased the memory of that from most people's heads to prevent an intel leak to the Allies. Yuri says he was waiting until the Mercury Network was disabled, but we only learned about it when the Eiffel Tower was struck by a beam of light. He also referred to to being wary of Allied methods to covertly attack us with the Chronosphere from the last war, and then we got news today that the Allies have activated an unstable next-gen Chronosphere they've been trying to build! High Command has requested you protect these last two warheads - they also seem eager to fire them on the SteinsTech lab in Black Forest, where Germany's Siegfried is working on the device. Allied forces are pouring through the unstable Chronosphere, and will be upon you shortly. Once this is over, it would be best if you get back to America as fast as possible. Whatever Yuri is planning, we don't want you being near it. Now, you happen to be a few miles from a large Gulag. Our NKVD has started smuggling our families to America, just in case.. Objective 1: Defend Topol-Ms from Allied chrono assault. Events Initial assault The General encountered a strange thing before he gained the battlefield control: the Allies sent an Aircraft Carrier to a village while testing their unstable Chronosphere. This was equivalent to giving the General a signal to prepare for the battle. Soon, a Stalin's Fist was sent to support him, and his assistant reminded him to protect a shack in his camp, which was connected to a subterranean supply bunker, so it was a guarantee of stable resources. The Allies initially sent some Cavalier Tanks and Archon AMCs to the outpost, but they were all controlled by the PsiCorps Troopers who had been there. But the Allies then stepped up the offensive: they sent a Voyager filled with infantry directly to the outpost, sent Zephyrs to bombard the General's vehicle remotely, and sent another Aircraft Carrier in his outpost. With the arrival of a group of Tesla Troopers, the Voyager was destroyed before it was able to dispatch the infantry. The General then sent Rhino Tanks to pursue the Zephyrs directly and took control of the Aircraft Carrier. To better protect Topol-M and his vehicles, the General built some Repair Drones using Stalin's Fist and sent two of them to the two Topol-Ms. The Allies then sent Harriers and Mirage Tanks, and also sent several Zephyrs to the east, and continued to chronoshift the type of troops they just used. At the same time, the General got three Tesla Cruisers, which was the first time he used this kind of tank. He sent the Tesla Cruisers to the front and let Tesla Troopers go to destroy the Zephyrs attempting to attackfrom behind. The Allies sent some Black Eagles from the south, and the General decided to build some Tigr APCs to strengthen his anti-air power. Allies always sent troops near the frozen lake before, but this time they suddenly chronoshifted four Cavalier Tanks inside the outpost, but this did not disrupt the General's position. After receiving the resources from the underground supply bunker, he completed another round of defense. But the Allies also intend to take tougher action: they sent Prism Tanks that can kill infantry and destroy buildings remotely. After the arrival of Prism Tanks, they were destroyed by the General before they could attack. Sure enough, the intel immediately reminded him that the Allies had begun to send heavier equipments, such as Thor Gunship. Although the General had built a lot of Tigr APCs before, it was difficult to deal with them. At the same time, the Chinese army provided the General with two Sentinels - their advanced anti-air units. With the help of Sentinels, Thor Gunships quickly crashed. But the situation did not improve, as the General found that the Euro Alliance's Charon Tank appeared here. Charon Tanks can erase most unit by single hit, so the General decided to let the ordinary Rhino Tanks focus on them. As a result, he just destroyed the Charon Tanks and found the Pacific Front's monster tank, Battle Tortoise, which can crush most units. The General had to keep his troops at a distance from Battle Tortoise while it was moving. When Battle Tortoise was also destroyed, he was told that the MIDAS would be launched soon, with only 400 seconds left. Countdown to destruction Next, the Allied's tactics were exactly the same as before, and the General can handle this last five minutes of defense. When the last Charon Tank was destroyed, the internal operations of the Topol-M were all completed, and one of them fired a MIDAS warhead to the west. Aftermath With the desperate European assault repelled and the MIDAS ICBMs successfully launched, it was only a matter of time before the Black Forest along with the Chronosphere and the SteinsTech lab were wiped off the map. Knowing that all is now lost, the Europeans are retreating in full force, and soon enough, the Soviet Union will be able to conquer all Europe... at least that's what the Kremlin are thinking now. The General, however, was aware that the Allies won't be defeated that easily – his predictions eventually turned out to be true. Later, the General is called for a surprising mission to destroy a Psychic Beacon that has been causing problems for China. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 30000 * The number of troops enemy chronoshift are the least in this difficulty, few troops will be chronoshifted inside and behind the outpost. * No any Charon Tanks will appear in this difficulty. Normal * Starting credits: 25000 * The enemy will chronoshift an additional Aircraft Carrier into the outpost. Mental * Starting credits: 20000 * The number of troops enemy chronoshift are the most numerous in this difficulty, a lot of troops will be chronoshifted inside and behind the outpost. * The enemy will chronoshift an additional Aircraft Carrier into the outpost. Trivia * This mission is roughly similar to Chrono Defense, the seventh mission of the Soviet campaign in ''Red Alert 2 ''in mechanics, as both missions involve defending against Allied chrono assaults. * In the opening cutscene, an Aircraft Carrier will be chronoshifted on land. This cannot happen in normal gameplay, since any naval units chronoshifted into land will be automatically destroyed. zh:无果之路 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Soviet missions